The University of Michigan Clinical Oncology Research Career Development Program (CORCDP) plans to train investigators to design and carry out clinical trials. New observations from the laboratory provide hypotheses that require clinical correlations. Clinical scientists skilled at the design and conduct of clinical training are needed to test these, but presently they are in short supply. We have designed a training program to teach budding physician-investigators these skills, model multidisciplinary interaction and provide opportunities to conduct such research. Trainees will be educated in hypothesis development, experimental design and statistical methods. The U-M Cancer Center's clinical oncologic disciplines are organized into working multi- disciplinary groups. A wealth of clinical mentors work side by side with other investigators in related clinical and bench programs. Thus the model of bi-directional exchange of ideas has already taken root at this center. The program will provide opportunities for clinical investigations: detection, diagnosis, prognosis, treatment and prevention. It intends to be flexible enough to accept candidates from a pool of applicants already in-training for medical, surgical, pediatric or radiation oncologic disciplines. An advisory board will select candidates based on their past records of achievement and avowed plans. This board will be composed of multidisciplinary clinical and basic scientists. The candidates will be appointed to a single department but will be trained across departmental lines. Thus, successful trainees will graduate understanding other modalities, having a broader knowledge base, and formal training in the statistics. This program will offer a formal program leading to an M.S. degree in "Clinical Research Design and Statistical Analysis," and a three-month course in state-of-the-art basic science. Both courses will be required. The candidate will generate and conduct a clinical research project guided by clinical and basic science mentors from the Clinical Programs of the Cancer Center. In addition to the tumor boards and the visiting scientist lecture series of the Cancer Center, this program will initiate a multidisciplinary Cancer Center Grand Rounds to foster exchange of ideas between the laboratories and the clinics. Programmatic journal clubs will be initiated to complement existing ones in each department. The duration of the fellowship is flexible, most will last 2-4 years. The trainees will present their work at national or international meetings, and publish in peer-reviewed journals. The trainees will be evaluated quarterly. The program will be evaluated annually.